pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Godliest/HEX Boxway
This looks slowwwwwww. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:42, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :Shadow Steps doesn't have any aftercast delay. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:13, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::Meh. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:21, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Still, if it doesnt get a kill you sorta lose by recharge. And isnt most often spike even with echo-recurring, PD's are like most common things ever for echo. Even with echo not often enough really <_< —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:37, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :Even with whatever spell that is on that bar to help against interrupts, gg with energy management. Just go /e with glyph of conc. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:39, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Also, you're going to blow the fuck up fast running 2 monks and no defence unless you roll very quickly. Which this won't do. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:41, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :You blow them first. Prove that you're gud at blowjobs :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:41, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::Where do you live? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:42, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::Sweden, how come? And you got Well of Darkness :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:44, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Prove that you're gud at blowjobs :p -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:48, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh. Well all swede's suck at blowjobs :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:18, 21 April 2008 (EDT) In it's current form this build deals 1026 armor ignoring damage(?) in around 2 seconds and some additional degen. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:19, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :1026 over ? s?Brandnew pew pew me! ::3 hours, why? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:28, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::Couriousness. Brandnew pew pew me! ::::I said 2 seconds :p gotta fix this crasy overkill. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:40, 22 April 2008 (EDT) 700 armor ignoring damage, deep wound and in a very short time frame. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:05, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :So your basically going to poof a heap of squishies into the enemy?:D Thats some real dare. Brandnew pew pew me! ::You win before they do :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:53, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::Cant argue with such an arguement. Brandnew pew pew me! ::::There is a reason why nothing ever gets out of Godliest/... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:08, 22 April 2008 (EDT) Rather complicated... At least it's no Sway. And you really gotta finish up that squishyness somehow. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:10, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :Hmm, interesting. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:14, 22 April 2008 (EDT) Shared Burden is bad, and will not help to confuse the spike target. Any Vent/TS team can announce that they have Soul Barbs on them, and the Expel would get it off quick. Mimicry is bad (60sec recharge lol), unless you can time it so that its AP>Mimicry reverts>Kill, recharging Mimicry. Too hard to do though; makes you more useless than having AP rendered useless. - Generic Wiki-er 19:07, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :After Soul barbs has been used you won't have the time to react. This build is highly theoretical but when you see it from a fairly perfect spike there won't be time to remove Soul Barbs until you've died. You need to draw the mouse, ctrl+click, the player with expel needs to react, click the person with soul barbs and then click expel; all this takes to long in comparison to the speed of the spike. Mimicry isn't bad since you've not understood how it works. If you copy AP and AP recharges all skills, then mimicry will also be recharged when it ends. Regarding Shared Burden I'm not sure now, since I got suffering. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 03:12, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::And even with vent/ts it's still too slow. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 04:00, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::Additionally expel hexes has a casting time of 1 second! Way to slow. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 04:03, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Nice conversation with yourself. This does mean though, that you'll have to practice a LOT. xD -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 06:05, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Yep, but when you get the hang of it you always win :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:18, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Wtf good team runs expel? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:17, 23 April 2008 (EDT) Input moar. Got sum moar defense, slightly faster and so on. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:57, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :*sees soulbarbs on them* "watch seven!... too late." takes at least one second to recognize and call sb on them, another for infuser to comprehend, select target, and hit infuse. Nova 16:11, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :Also, if spike goes off properly, at least two spiker's AP won't even be casted, meaning fail. If you do ap>prison then it's too slow. Nova 16:14, 23 April 2008 (EDT) What nova said + LOL INTERRUPT —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:17, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :Ye, I don't like the AP shit. Otherwise it seems like it should work decently well. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 03:00, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::You could cast AP first then DP, but it would slow down your spike a lot. ATM AP isn't speeding up the spike recharge if not everyone's gets cast. 19px Klumpeet.ŧ. . 03:13, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::I know :) Will change the build to reduce the number of AP's and add more other spells. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:00, 24 April 2008 (EDT)